


(he's) so much more like spiderman than you will ever, ever be [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bond, we’re Q branch, we’ve forgotten more about your sexual partners than you knew about them in the first place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(he's) so much more like spiderman than you will ever, ever be [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(he's) so much more like spiderman than you will ever, ever be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571514) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Recorded for Saba's Multi Fandom Advent Calendar 2012.  
> Originally posted [here](http://mfac.livejournal.com/55617.html) on 21st December 2012.

**Length:** 35:53 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/James%20Bond/paperclipbitch%20-%20\(he%27s\)%20so%20much%20more%20like%20spiderman%20than%20you%20will%20ever,%20ever%20be%20.mp3) (32 MB)   
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
